sent to help, learnt to love
by Lonerforever17
Summary: what if Jacob had a bit of help during his missions help from a lady assasin
1. Chapter 1

Sent to help, learnt to love chp 1

 **a/n hi guys so it's been a long time since I've posted on this website so plz be nice. Also I haven't actually played ACS but I have watched youtube vids on it so if I get things wrong call me out on it and I will try to correct it best I can. The reason I haven't played the game is because it's an 18+ game and I'm 14 so I will try to get the game but I might not be able to.**

 **Here we go**

Jacob's p.o.v

I walk down the dark alleyway towards the gentlemen's club. I've been instructed by Mr. Green to get information and back up from an assassin undercover there, a Miss. Turner. I'm on my own since Evie is not with me on this mission, rightly so as this is a men's exclusive club.

The mission is simple, enter the club, take a seat and wait for her to approach me. How simple can it get, in fact I'm not sure why Greenie didn't do it himself, something about not liking fieldwork. What a load of cobs wobble. He's just scared of the nearly naked women.

Ah, the Jockey Club. This is the place. I open the heavy, dark wood door I'm thrown into and entirely different world than from the ally merely inches away, a club filled with bars, tables and women. I sit down at a table. I wait at the candle lit table for about 5 or so minutes when a slim woman with long curly hair walks up to my table and sits down.

"Are you Mr. Frye?" she asks placing her arms on the table to cover her obscene amount of cleavage.

"Yes. Miss. Turner I presume." I say she puts out her hand to shake mine but I take it and place a soft kiss on it.

"Charmed" she looks to the door as a few blighters walk through it "it's not safe to talk here. I suggest we talk somewhere a bit more private." She whispers leaning forward on the table a smirk growing on here beautiful face.

"I might just take you up on that offer." I whisper back smirking.

"Good, play along." Before I get time to catch on to what she means she stands up and says loudly to me "fancy a dance handsome." She takes my hand and leads me to the back room, up the stairs and into an empty private room. She leads me in, let's go of my hand, shuts the door and locks it.

" what I'm about to tell you is not to be distributed to anyone that you and your gang deem to be untrustworthy, do you swear to these terms?" she says drawing a blade from her tight corset.

"I swear" crossing my heart

"How childish." She says not amused. She puts here blade back in her corset and whispers "the key to end oppression is to never trust these people, Pearl Atterwayand Crawford stareck becau-" banging on the door ends her sentence.

"They've caught onto us, we must get out of here." She says looking for an exit.

"Oi, Girly we know you're in there with that scumbag of a Rook leader!" a bloke outside the door yells. "bring him out or we'll smoke you out." He yells.

"he's going to burn the place." She says looking desperate. I look towards the window, run up to it and smash it.

"looking for and exit Milady" I say grabbing her from the waist and shooting a zip line to the next building. We swing across just as smoke starts to filter out of the broken window. I climb us both up the side of the building and onto the rooftop; I put Miss. Turner down on the roof tiles.

"Why, thank you Mr. Frye without you I would not have made it out alive." She says sincerity in her eyes. "My, it's quite chilly out here Mr. Frye, wouldn't you say so?" she says rubbing her upper arms. I realise that she's only wearing a corset and some underwear. I take off my coat and wrap it around her; I must say even though it is a tad bit on the large side, she looks quiet pretty in it.

"What a Gentleman." She complements

"There they are!" a shout comes from the street below. Luckily the train is in the station which is only a hop, skip and a jump away.

"Come on." I yell and start running to the next rooftop and hop on to it, I look back at Miss. Turner to find she's right behind me.

Evie's p.o. v

It's been hours since Jacob left, he should have been back with the new assassin by now. I hope he hasn't got distracted by the women in that god dammed club. As I pace the carriages of the train I hear two thumps on the roof, one louder than the other. Not a moment later Jacob emerges though the door with the new assassin in toe. Suspiciously she's wearing my brother's coat.

"Ah Jacob you've returned." Mr. Green says "oh and with Miss. Turner as well."

"Nice to see you again Henry." The woman says. "Well I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Turner. Roxanne Turner, but you Mr. Frye" she says turning to Jacob" may call me Roxie as I owe you my life. It's not much I know but at the moment it's all I've got."

Roxie p.o.v

"I'm Evie Frye and well you've met my brother, Jacob." The woman says to me shaking my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Frye and might I say your brother is quite the Gentleman." I say

"Well that's a new thing I've heard about you Jacob. Now Miss. Turner if you would follow me I have some spare clothes and gear for you." She says putting her arm around me and leading me to another carriage.

 **A/N so what do you think tell me in the reviews.**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Sent to help, learnt to love chp 2

 **A/N hey guys so you guys liked the last chapter so here's the next one also tell my in the reviews what colour do you want Roxie's hair to be. The colour that is said the most will win.**

 **Here we go!**

Roxie's p.o.v

I'm whisked away by Miss. Frye to the next cart that appears to be used as a bedroom.

"This will be your room, there's clothes in the drawers over there." She points to the small set of oak wood drawers in the corner "and there's an assortment of weapons in the vanity over there, we didn't know what you use as a primary weapon so we put a few different ones that we could get our hands on in there but if there is something missing just let us know." She says smiling.

"Thank you, you didn't need to do all of this, I mean you could of used it on something else." I say looking at her.

"Nonsense. Your part of the team now, you didn't think we'll leave you out in the cold now. Did you?" I look away

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's done that to me." I say sighing.

"Well we're not like. Now get dressed, wouldn't want to get ill now would we?" she leaves me to get dressed. I look around the cart. It had a large bed with bedposts at all for corners of the bed with deep crimson drapes hanging of them, the vanity had a round mirror and several drawers on top of it was a couple bottles of perfume and a small chestnut carved box that contained a couple of brass knuckles. In the drawers were a couple of kukris and 10 throwing knives. In the drawer below was a pistol. The one to the right was filled with bombs. My guess, smoke bombs. Lastly the bottom right drawer was further back into the vanity; I open it and inside was an ivory and gold encrusted cane sword. To top it all off was a stool that was covered in red velvet.

To the left of the room is a small desk and a safe next to it. Opposite it was a wooden and fabric woven screen for changing behind. At the other end of the cart was a small red velvet sofa and a bookshelf and a large fire place which was lit and crackling bringing warmth to the room.

I walk up to the drawers and take out a short thick jacket that had military buttons going all the way down it, a black vest to go under it, a pair of trousers and a belt. I take of Jacob's coat and fold it up and put it on the bed. I take my new clothes and put them on. I take my old corset and prostitute clothes and throw them in the fire.

"Last time I ever do that again." I mumble to myself, looking away from them as they turn to ash. I walk to the vanity and take the bombs, brass knuckles and the throwing knives. I would have taken the cane sword but I would be weighed down by it so I took the brass knuckles. I walk over to the bed and pick up Jacob's coat and walk back to the other cart.

Jacob's p.o.v

As we wait for mis- Gah I mean Roxie, I must get out of that habit before she notices. I sit down in a chair and start to think.

"You love her Jacob." My conscience says to me.

"No, I don't" I tell it.

"Oh, that's cute, ha ha ha, you think you have a choice" it says

"Oh just fuck off!" I say to it

"JACOB" I hear Evie yell in my ear

"Jesus Evie, what was that for?" I say rubbing my ear.

"You were making strange faces." Shit she's on to me!

Just then the door to the carriage opens and Roxie emerges. My jaw drops. She looks beautiful. She wearing trousers, a belt, a vest that shows a bit of cleavage but no as much as before and she's also is wearing a military jacket.

"Ah Miss. Turner I see you chose the brass knuckles, Jacob had them specially crafted" Greenie says. She looks at me and smiles. I begin to feel my face heating up. Dang it Frye you stupid, dopey idiot she'll notice that your blushing. She walks over to me.

"Hey umm thanks for the coat and the brass knuckles." She says handing me back my coat.

"I couldn't just let you catch your death." I say. She looks away blushing.

"Well Miss. Turner let me introduce you to our allies." Evie says leaving the train Roxie in toe.

"You like her don't you Jacob." Greenie says stepping towards me. I remain silent while watching Roxie leave.

"You do. Well I never thought I'd see the day where Jacob Frye would fall in love." he says slapping me on the back.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I'd hear my sister moaning in bed with an Indian assassin I know." I say grimacing.

"I- uhhh I- umm" Greenie stutters. That got him. I slap him on the back nearly winding him and walk out of the train. I hadn't really heard them have sex but now I have something to use against them.

 **A/N so how was that? Was it enough Roxcb for you? Tell my in the reviews.**

 **bye**


End file.
